Buddy (MySims Islanders DS)
Buddy appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He manages the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Buddy has worked all his life in hospitality and nobody does it better than him! He provides the best service and always with a huge smile, well expect when he falls flat on his face! He is also very clumsy and trips over everything. Despite this he is a huge optimist and he always looks on the bright side of life – there’s no better attitude to have! Tasks Task 1 – Music Mishaps Requirements: Speak to DJ Candy & then Morcubus about Buddy’s Radio. Introduction: Hello there name, I don’t suppose you could help me please? I always have music playing in the Lobby but my radio’s just been playing static all morning! I can’t leave my desk to go get it fixed so could you do that for me please? Hint: Try speaking to Candy first to check she hasn’t stopped broadcasting on her channel, and then maybe ask Morcubus to see if he knows how to fix my radio? Completion: It just needs a new aerial? Oh that’s good – thanks name! Reward: Buddy’s Outfit Task 2 – Free Time Requirements: Build an Arcade Machine with 5 Alien, 10 Robot, 5 UFO and 1 Electro-Chip Introduction: Hello name! I’m just about to go on my break but I’ve left my fPod at home so I’ve not got a lot to do. Could you maybe create something entertaining for me please? Hint: Most of these are pretty easy to find, but you might have to talk you way to one of them. Completion: Oh wow – that’s great pal! Feel free to use it whenever you want, you did make it haha! Reward: Arcade Machine Blueprint Task 3 – Rapid Request Requirements: Play and complete the Rapid Request minigame Introduction: Oh gosh name – it’s manic here today! I don’t suppose you could help me out a bit, could you? Hint: N/A Completion: Phew! Thanks so much for that pal! If you ever want to help out again, you’re more than welcome to. Reward: Computer Blueprint, Luggage Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello there, and welcome to the Apartments on Sims Island! Before you start doing Tasks for Buddy *Hey there Buddy – that’s funny because my name’s Buddy! *Busy day pal? It’s been pretty manic around here. *Have you heard about the new Super Smash Sims game that’s coming out next month – the trailer is AMAZING!!! *Oh my lord I’m so hungry, can’t it be break time already? After all Tasks have been completed for Buddy *Are you into sketching name? I love it! *Summer is great fun to hang out with, always up for a laugh at the beach! *Thanks for your help round here pal – the Apartments are looking better than ever! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Oh... I personally stay away from that side of the island! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff